The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for limiting communication capabilities at the mobile device based on predetermined conditions detected at the mobile device.
Modern-day mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks provide end users with the ability to place and receive two-way voice calls, send and receive text messages and e-mail messages, and send and receive other information such as Internet data. Such communication devices utilize a radio frequency (RF) transceiver for transmitting and receiving such information.
Unfortunately, adverse conditions (such as adverse temperature conditions) may compromise the performance or utility of the mobile device. For example, when a mobile device is communicating information with use of its RF transceiver, the RF transceiver heats up and its temperature rises. If the temperature of the RF transceiver is outside certain specification parameters, the RF transceiver undesirably emits spurious signals at unacceptable levels. These spurious signals may be outside certain standards, such as those established by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) or Industry Canada, for example, and/or cause interference with other communications in the network. In addition, if the temperature of a rechargeable battery of the mobile device is outside certain specification parameters for too long, the battery may experience permanent damage and require replacement or could even explode.
Under such adverse conditions, the mobile station could power down its circuitry and inhibit all communications, but the end user would be left with no ability to communicate information. This would be undesirable in at least some circumstances, such as in emergency situations. What are needed are methods and apparatus which overcome the deficiencies of current practices.